Pieces
by MinSugaBTS420
Summary: Arianna Sawyer was just a girl who liked a very violent anime series, before waking up in it. Patched up by Dr. Yeager, and later taken in by the Arlert's, Ari spends a year in Shiganshina with her adopted little brother Armin, Eren,& Mikasa. Until the day she knew was coming from the very start comes, and the life she's come to know is destroyed. Eventual Levi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: IM BACK! FINALLY! I know I haven't posted in a LOOONGG time, but I finally wrote something I think is good enough to post on here, so here I am!_**

 ** _As for my other stories, I don't know if I'm going to update them. I have other chapters written, I just don't think they're that good. Maybe if I get some reviews, I'll let you all be the judge! :)_**

 ** _Anyway, I own nothing, except my OCs blah, blah, blah. Favs Follows, and reviews are more than appreciated!_**

 ** _AND THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR READING!_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

 _He'd been outside the Wall Maria when he first saw her, lying bloody and barely alive in the middle of the woods. A third of the men out on this scouting mission dead, and he'd stopped his retreat to wrap her practically naked body in his cloak and put her on his horse. What Levi couldn't know for sure, was why._

 _Maybe it was the way her white blonde hair, streaked with unnatural silver and black, stood out so starkly to her pale skin, and the red caked into it, against the green of the grass beneath her._

 _Maybe it was her small, slight frame, and the not so subtle curves she had, even at her young age, or the healed scars marring her perfectly sun kissed skin hidden by the fresh slashes and cuts that she was slowing bleeding out from._

 _Maybe it was the way that, even approaching death on the cold forest floor, her soft, yet defined features seemed relaxed and peaceful, and how he'd never seen anyone with such sheer beauty as her. Or maybe, it was just that. She was too beautiful to ignore._

 _She'd been so light when he'd lifted her into his arms. Too light, he knew instantly, even for a girl of her age and stature. She couldn't have been taller than him, so getting her on the horse was slightly easier than it would have been, and he guessed she was probably around sixteen years old. Putting her in front of himself, he started riding back towards the gate, letting her weight lean against him as he held onto her._

 _But what he was, and would always be sure of, is that she knew him._

 _Almost back to the gate, she started to wake up. Despite her injuries and the pain she was no doubt feeling all over, she'd relaxed into his touch as she drew in a deep breath, before letting it out as she mumbled lightly, "Levi…"_

 _And for whatever reason, his grip on this strange girl tightened, as well as something in his chest. He'd remember looking down at her, imagining what color lay beneath her closed eyelids and thick black lashes, breathing in the sugary sweet smell that lingered in her abnormal colored, long pin straight hair, the sound of his name leaving her lips in a breathless gentle smile, for the rest of his life._

 _But he'd never forget leaving her in Shiganshina, either._

Years past, and still, the memory of her stayed with him.

Humanity was pushed back behind the Wall Rose, and still, he thought of her.

Who she could have been. What the hell she was doing outside the Wall Maria to begin with.

Where she was…

If she was even still alive…

If she made it out of Shiganshina at all…

Little did he know, he'd see her again, covered in the cloak he'd left with her.

Maybe if he did, he would've told her how much he loved seeing her in it.


	2. The Fall of Shiganshina: Part 1

**_A/N: I own nothing, and all that jazz._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

A gentle shaking woke the sleeping girl with dark colors streaked through her tousled white blonde hair, and she groaned as she turned over underneath her thin blanket, trying to ignore it.

"Ari, wake up." her brother's voice laughed lightly, and she whined as she opened her eyes, deep dark blue irises squinting at the sunlight coming in her, now open, curtains.

"Ughhh," she groaned again, extending a hand and letting Armin pull her up into a sitting position, she yawned and ran a hand through her hair as she asked, "What time is it?"

"Around 10, I think." the younger, more golden colored blonde sitting on the edge of her small bed guessed, "But we're supposed to go to the market today."

Getting up from her bed and opening one of the drawers of her dresser, the girl smiled as she offered, "Why don't you go find Eren and Mikasa, and I'll go to the market."

Armin's eyes lit up as he smiled and asked, "Arianna, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine, Gramps was just worried I would need help carrying things, but i'll be fine." _And I dont know how much time you three have left to just be kids…_

She was caught off guard by a tight hug, but she laughed as she returned it.

When Arianna Sawyer woke up in the care of one Dr. Yeager a year ago, she thought she was dreaming. But if you woke up, to find yourself living in one of your favorite anime series, what would you think it was?

It didn't take her long to figure out it was real. She knew pain, and the pain she felt from her mystery injuries was definitely real. The tears she cried as little Eren, Mikasa, and Armin tended to her when the doctor couldnt were beyond real. For the first few weeks, the deeps slashes were so bad, leaving the bed wasnt an option. But in the months following, she was determined to get her strength back.

Dr. Yeager talked to Armin's grandfather, and she became part of the Arlert household.

In just a short time, Ari was back to full health and training in her spare time, knowing what was coming. As she and Armin grew closer, as well as with Mikasa and Eren, Arianna was waiting for the day everything she'd come to love came crashing down around her.

Hearing Armin leave the small house, Arianna got dressed, putting a light grey tank top on over her black bra and shrugging into a thick dark blue sweater. After pulling on a pair of white pants, much like the survey corps uniform ones, and black boots, She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her backpack, like she did every time she left the house, before heading out into Shianashina.

Despite knowing so much, there was a lot of questions left unanswered for Ari.

She had no idea how she was magically transported into Attack on Titan, or why.

She didn't know how she got the eight deep slashes on her ribcage, arms and legs, or why she woke up wrapped in a Scout Regiment cloak, being stitched up by Dr. Yeager and his wife.

Or why after a year, her dyed hair hasn't grown out in it's natural black like it should've. in fact, it barely grew at all, and what did was the same streaked black white and silver.

She didn't know when Shanashina was going to fall, just that it would, and what would happen afterwards. She didn't know if she could make a difference, and save anyone from a horrible death. She hoped she could.

The market was close to the main road the cut through the city center, so it took a while for Ari to walk down there. The streets were busy as always as she weaved through people and stands, and stopped at a few along the way to pick up a few things.

Stopping in a small alcove of a building, Ari slipped her bag off her shoulder to put the bread and other food she bought inside, being careful to wrap them in a towel so they wouldn't spoil the green cloak she always kept at the very bottom.

When her bag secured on her back again, her head snapped up at the sound of the bells ringing through the city's corridors.

 _The Scout Regiment is returning…_

Following the crowds, she ended up on the edge of the main street a few block from the market.

Seeing the broken and battered men on horses, carts, and limping on foot, she turned her eyes away from the sad sight.

 _I should get used to this… It definitely won't be the last time I see them so defeated…_

Arianna started the long walk home, attempting to plan out what she would do when the time came. She could find Armin, Eren and Mikasa before the colossal titan appeared. Maybe she could stop them from running home. But then they wouldn't get the say goodbye to their mother.

She couldn't do anything to stop Eren's determination later on. So much was already riding on his little shoulders.

By the time the blonde reached the water's edge, knowing the three of them would be somewhere around there, she was utterly confused about what to do with the knowledge she had. But, over the course of the past year in Shiganshina, she'd been there many times.

Seeing them sitting on a set of stairs, memories started to flash in her mind, of herself in a different time and place, watching the same scene play out on a tiny handheld screen, just before everything they were speculating bout came true only moments later.

Walking up behind them, Ari's hands were shaking.

 _How didn't I see it before? GOD! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!_

And as the gentle breeze stopped short, leaving everything silent and still for only a few seconds, she knew. She knew for sure, that this was it.

The moment she'd been dreading since she accepted all of this was real.

She saw the sky light up with a greenish yellow flash that she knew to mean only one thing in the world, paired with the lightning strike on the opposite side of the sealed south gate.

It shook the earth, jarring her brother and his friends up off their seats on the stairs, and knocking her off her feet briefly, before she was up again, holding a hand out to pull Armin to his feet as Mikasa did the same with Eren.

"Ari!" the blonde exclaimed as she helped him up, "W-what was that?"

"an explosion?" Eren thought out loud, before Armin bolted to the main road, ignoring his best friends and sister running after him.

"What is it? what do you see?" She heard Eren ask her brother next to her, but all the multicolor haired girl could see was the hand of the colossal titan gripping the wall.

She'd seen it a hundred times but it still shook her to her core.

 _I have to protect them…_

She gasped as a lightbulb went off in her head.

 _I have to find Hannes... I can't stop Eren and Mikasa… but he can. He does._

But as the titan kicked in the gate from the outside, and disappeared in the cloud of debris that followed, the force knocking her and Armin to the ground, angry tears slipped from her eyes.

 _Im sorry i didnt do anything to stop this…_

 _Im so sorry…_


	3. The Fall of Shiganshina: Part 2

**_A/N: I don't own a damn thing, except my ocs!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

 _Armin and I were running, harder than either of us ever had to before._

 _I already knew where Eren and Mikasa had run off to, and instead of letting my little brother in on what was going on, I just grabbed his hand and pulled him along._

 _We found Hannes before long, and after sending him to get them, we went down to the boats, where our grandfather already had been. I held onto Armin as we pushed through the gate in the giant crowd, but we were only in the first wave of survivors. I didnt want to think about what was going to happen next. I knew it was coming, hell I was the only one who knew, but i didn't do anything to stop it. I just wasted time, getting used to living in my favorite anime, being adopted by Armin's grandfather, and just loving every second of it._

 _I got to see him, Eren and Mikasa as kids, just regular little kids, for a whole year._

 _I got to be the one they looked up to, as a big sister, even though I was fourteen when I woke up here, being bandaged and stitched up by , wrapped in just a bloody Scout Regiment cloak._

* * *

" _Armin, sit down."_

" _But Eren and Mikasa aren't on the boat yet." he replied lightly, and i answered, "They will be."_

" _There they are!" he said, looking relieved for a moment, before he saw the look on their faces._

" _Just let him be for now." Gramps said quietly, and Armin listened taking his seat between us._

" _The poor kid… he must be traumatized by what he's seen…"_

" _huh?" i heard Armin wonder, looking at Gramps for an answer._

" _Armin," i whispered, "His mother isn't with them." he gaped at me in recognition, and i put my face in my hands, with my elbows resting on my bent knees in front of me, as i said, "He saw everything… but it will make him stronger."_

 _Chaos erupted on shore as the boat started to move, and the shouts and screams made my brother sit in silence beside me, as i put my arm around his shoulders protectively._

* * *

It was just before dawn when I woke up, sitting up from where I was sleeping in a semi-empty warehouse, on the floor in the corner with my brother, and grandfather nearby.

It had only been two days since we arrived in Trost with the other boat survivors, but more were still coming from other affected towns inside the Wall Maria's interior. They hadn't managed to gather all of the refugees into one place yet, so the people from Shiganshina were mostly staying around this area. There were a few other groups taking shelter in this warehouse in particular, but they were all still sleeping as i got up and put my boots on, before quietly slipping out the door, with my bag on my shoulder.

I had gotten on the boat with Armin and Gramps before they started telling people to throw out their belongings, and there was no way in hell i would ever throw this bag into a river, so i hid it until we got inside Trost.

Stepping out into the courtyard, and seeing no one, I let the door shut silently behind me and quickly made my way into the side alley to my left, that lead to the main street through this section of the city.

One difference between Trost and Shiganshina was that while here, the streets were paved with stone or concrete, the latter was either cobblestone or dirt. As I walked through the sleepy streets, looking for something in particular, my boots made light taps with every step that echoed slightly off the walls of the tall buildings.

I smiled when I turned a corner, and saw what I was looking for.

A few Garrison Regiment soldiers were standing at a post, talking quietly to each other.

As I approached, one noticed me and nudged the other, who turned to me as I stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Uhh… Can I help you?" the one wondered as he eyed my blank expression warily, his partner chiming in as he raised an eyebrow and sneered, "Yeah, what do you want kid?"

"Where do I go to join the Training Corps?" I asked, completely deadpan, making both of them blanch.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, little girl?" The obnoxious one laughed, throwing his head back as he cackled, and I kicked him in the shin. He fell to his knees.

with one hand, I grabbed a fistful of his messy, short brown hair, and forced his head up to look at me.

"I want to join the Scouts. Tell me where I go to start training."

"OW! OKAY! JUST LET ME GO!"

"Im sorry, just please let him go! I'll show you where to go! Promise!"


	4. Ch4 - Training Corps: Part 1

_**A/N: Chapter Four! I own nothing but the OCs! :D**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-J**_

* * *

Standing at attention in orderly rows with the other cadets, all I could think about was Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Of course they'd been angry at me, leaving them alone in the Trost refugee camps while I went off to join the Training Corps, but most of all, they were worried.

Worried they'd never see me again. Worried I'd die before they could join me.

Worried I would be devoured by a titan the second I stepped outside the walls, like I wanted to do with the Scouts.

"Second Row! About face!"

That was the row I was in, so I followed the order and turned to face the Commanding Instructor, a tall, intimidating man with short, buzzed grey hair, Mikkel Frosch.

He started with the first person in the row, a surprisingly short guy with choppy chocolate colored hair that hung in front of his teal colored eyes a bit, who was shaking under the Frosch's glare, even before he started shouting in his face.

" **YOU!** Who the hell are you?!"

"Kristoff Emerson, from Karanese District, Sir!"

"And why are you here?!"

"To get into the military police, Sir! And live inside the Wall Sina, Sir!"

" **WHY!** " He barked back the the shaking kid, " **ARE YOU SCARED OF BEING EATEN ALIVE! YOURE PATHETIC! STOP SHAKING AND STAND UP STRAIGHT MAGGOT!** "

Moving on to the next trainee, a girl around my height with dark, reddish brown hair pulled up into a loose bun, dark brown eyes, and a darker tan than everyone else in our row.

" **NAME!** "

"Tia Trystane!" She attempted to shut back, her attempt weak in comparison to the man in front of her, who glared down at her harder. "From the mountain village Rosado, Sir!"

"And why the hell are you here, cadet?!"

"To help humanity in the fight against the titans, Sir!"

" **GOOD! WE CAN FEED YOU TO THE TITANS THEN!** "

Tia whimpered, before Frosch turned away from her and stepped down to the next person in our row, a tall and lanky boy with sandy blonde hair and cocky smirk on his face.

"My name is Carl Orland, from Trost District, Sir!" He started immediately, not noticing the dark aura surrounding Frosch as he stared him down.

" **WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK, WEAKLING?!** " he shouted in Carl's face, which fell instantly, before continuing to yell, " **YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR JOINING SHITFACE!** "

"Oh! that's easy, Sir! I joined because where i live in Trost is too close to those nasty boat refugees!" Carl smiled, _fucking smiled,_ and I lost my shit.

"Hey," I whispered to the girl in between Carl and I, "Switch places with me really quick."

The girl, who had black hair that was tinted purple in the sunlight, but seemed natural, and dark grey eyes only glanced at me, and nodded, before in one swift motion, she had traded places with me in the row, and I had connected a punch to Orland's jaw, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

Without a word, I went back to standing at attention like the rest, minus the looks of shock everyone else had.

Seeing Frosch only look at me for a moment, as well as the girl I considered my new friend to my left, before he kept walking and continued on down the row, sending a few off to run before starting on the third row, and finishing with the fourth.

* * *

 _ **The 102nd Training Class**_

 _Kristoff Emerson_

 _Tia Trystane_

 _Carl Orland_

 ** _Arianna Sawyer_**

 _Kelis Black_

 _Rory Lockser_

 _Evan Rainer_

 _Laika Reeves_

 _Charlie Whitmore_

 _Dax Tarrington_

 _Lissette Yani_

 _Braxton Frost_

 _Vincent Carol_

 _Christopher Grayson_

 _Orian Morris_

 _Sarah Hale_

 _Commanding Training Officer- Mikkel Frosch_

* * *

I smiled over to Kelis on my left, as we hung in the air on the Omni-directional maneuver gear training devices, the two of us literally hanging out and watching the others either pass or fail.

It had already been a week since the introductory ceremony with all the shouting, and things were looking up for me. Kelis and I stuck by eachother after finding out we were the only two boat refugees in our training class. She had lived in the village outside of Shiganshina, on the inner part of the Wall Maria. The village that the armoured titan skid through when he broke through the inner gate. Her parents had put her in the arms of a Garrison soldier, and gotten her onto the first escape boat early on, while I had been on the second, and final boat from Shiganshina.

After both of us were asked to stay up on the harnesses, as an example of how the 3DMG training is supposed to be done, it was looking like we were at the top of the class, followed by Emerson, and then Reeves, who were given passing marks right away as well, and were now manning the cranks for Officer Frosch.

Others struggled before passing, while some of the cadets I didn't know the names of failed, and were sent packing.

* * *

Every morning, we reported to a classroom, where we learned as much as we could about the titans, our gear, and the rules of the military. To my surprise, relationships within the military were actually allowed, despite the encouragement to be kept private.

I figured it was a good thing, because Grayson and Hale were already all over eachother all the time.

Even though I knew a fuck ton more about titans, and this entire universe, really, I paid attention in every lecture. Especially the ones on our omnidirectional maneuvering gear. I couldn't wait for the first time we got to use them. And I was getting my own?! OH HELL YEAH!

* * *

"You _do_ know the objective of this exercise, right?" I laughed as I moved aside, letting my partner for the hand to hand combat training miss my hand holding the knife, and fall to the dirt on his face.

"Of course, I fucking know!" He growled as he got up, facing me with his fist clenched, gritting his teeth as he added, "You're just making this too damn hard."

"You think someone trying to attack you with a knife is going to go easy on you?" I asked with a smirk, before lunging towards him, one hand gripping his throat as i knocked him backwards onto the ground, kneeling with one pressed to his chest as I held him in place, my other hand extended back behind me, as if I was going to stab him in the face.

He could only gape up at me in shock as I yielded, and lowered my arm before getting off of him. "You're missing the point of this, Charlie." He quirked an eyebrow, and I elaborated.

"A soldier has to be prepared for anything, despite what branch they are in. Even outside the walls, a titan may not be the only opponent you come across. And in my opinion, a soldier should know how to disarm someone." I held the knife out to him, flipping it around in my hand so he could take the handle. He just looked at me in surprise.

"Do you want me to show you, or not?" I glared, before I smirked and offered, "You could always switch places with Orland, if you want."

Orland was currently being beat into the ground by Kelis, who had long ago forgot the knife training and just went to beating the asshole into submission. Frosch was standing on the sidelines with a watchful eye, and a smug smirk watching her whoop his ass.

Charlie rapidly shook his head and took the knife from me, before stepping back a bit and getting into position.

* * *

Breakfast was in particularly dead this morning, for whatever reason. I guess I could understand, everyone was tired from all the training we've been doing, they're still tired this early in the morning, the choice of food sucks, whatever. But I had outgrown being concerned with all that kind of bullshit in the first few months living in Shiganshina.

Lets be honest, going from having electricity and internet, to none whatsoever, took some getting used to, but that was all in the past.

I used to stick my headphones in and blast my music early in the morning, and I wished I had it now, to wake everyone the fuck up.

But a lightbulb went off in my head, and I gasped quietly, making Kelis eating across from me at our table look at me and quirk an eyebrow at my mischievous smile.

"What are you gonna do?" she whispered, her dark smoky colored eyes watching me carefully put down my spoon and move my bowl of oatmeal, making a small space in front of me on the table, and make fists with my hands.

"Just go with it, okay? Trust me, it'll catch on." I answered quietly, making Lissette, Sarah and Tia sitting at our table look at me as well.

With a quick look around the room, seeing Frosch not hiding in the corners like he did during lunch, and nowhere to be seen, I sent the girls sitting around me wicked smile before I went for it, banging my fists on the wooden table to the beat as I shouted, " **EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE, KEEP IT GOING! EGGS, BACON, GRITS, SAUSAGE!** Im a bad bitch but I still get the **SAUSAGE!** "

Kelis joined in with the banging on the table, and chimed in, "Ima crazy ass bitch but you know i get the ' **SAUSAGE!** "

The surrounding tables, as well as mine, had joined in by the third verse, which was taken by Tia, who stood up on the bench as she yelled, "Im a redhead but I still get ' **SAUSAGE**!"

"Got bedhead but you know I still get ' **SAUSAGE**!" Sarah, whose golden blonde hair was a mess of short tangles that hung to her chin, chimed in, followed by Lissette, who stood on the bench with Tia and held her arms up as she added, "Skinny ass bitch but you know I get the ' **SAUSAGE**!"

And deciding that was enough, I jumped up with them, starting the " **SAUSAGE, SAUSAGE, SA-SA-SA-SAUSAGE!** " ending, and laughing with the four girls at my table as the mess hall clapped loudly, shouting, hollering, and talking loudly as we sat down again.

 _Much better._ I smiled to myself, feeling the room come alive for the first time all day.

"Hey Ari, what the hell is grits?"

I blanched, but then thought about it, and replied simply, "Cornmeal, basically. It's a breakfast food that I don't really like."

"I've never heard of that before." Tia, who had asked, gaped at me in awe, "What other cool things do you know about?!"

 _Oh. Hell. No._


	5. Ch5 - Training Corps: Part 2

**_A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! ONE FAVORITE SO FAR! :D_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

Pulling the triggers as I flew through the air in a back flip, connecting my cables to trees up ahead of me, I let myself shoot forward as I righted myself, laughing loudly as I soared through the air. It was the second time our class got to go out into the forest near the training grounds with our 3DMGs.

I saw Kelis a bit to my right, as well as Laika Reeves, just below her, and realized they were trying to beat me to the next wooden practice titan decoy still far ahead of us.

 _NO WAY!_ I thought in a growl as I sped forward, putting some distance between us before I caught sight of the decoy, and shot a cable into the tree just before it, using the momentum to swing around it before disconnecting, and flying up towards the neck of the fake titan from behind in a front flip, cutting out the chunk with my blades on the downswing, before landing on a thick branch below.

I noticed that my grip on my blades was similar to a certain Captain's, and smiled to myself.

"Oi, Sawyer!" Sarah called as she flew past, "Beat ya to the next one!"

"Not a chance in hell, Hale!" I yelled, smirking as I jumped off the branch and shot my cables out mid air, propelling myself forward between the trees once more.

* * *

I had got word from Frosch about the people being sent outside the Wall Rose, and when they were leaving from Trost. Luckily, the cadets were going there to make sure things went smoothly. Entering Trost, this time in my Trainee uniform with my 3DMG, I was angry.

I knew this was going to happen. And again I did nothing.

250,000 people were being sent to their deaths outside the walls, starting today.

My grandfather would be one of them.

"Commander Frosch, sir." I said as I approached him, Kelis on my heels, the both of us giving him the salute, before I asked, "I would like to request the afternoon to visit my family while I'm here, Sir. My grandfather is being sent beyond the wall."

"I would like to go as well, sir." Kelis spoke up, "Both of us came here as refugees, just days before joining the military."

"Go ahead. I'll send someone if either of you are needed." He replied in a annoyed huff, like always. After a year around the guy, you kind of get used to it.

We started walking toward the refugee camp area of the city, which was quite a ways away from the inner gate, and i pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, shaking it out and running my nails through it to get it out of my eyes. Kelis laughed lightly as I did all of this, and then went right back to walking as I hummed the tune of a song I used to love, to calm myself. It was working.

"What is that?" my best friend asked in a laugh, probably never heard something like Skrillex in her lifetime, and I smiled as I said, "It's called 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'. If were ever around a piano, I'll show you. It's actually really beautiful."

"It doesn't have words?" "No, not really."

"So, who are we going to visit?" she asked with a smile, and I started to tell her all about my three other favorite people in the world, well minus her and Levi, who I had yet to meet.

"My little brother, Armin, and his friends, Eren, and Mikasa. And I know Gramps is going to be leaving later, so I'll have to say goodbye. But i haven't had any contact with them since I joined. They were pretty upset that I wasnt going to wait until they were old enough to enlist. Shit, the three of them still have another year until they're old enough."

We both chuckled, and she let out a small sigh as she said, "You're lucky, Ari. None of my family made it." "Hey. We're family, right?" I shot her a smile, and nudged her a little as we turned a corner and entered the refugee camp area, making her send me a shy smile.

Heading to the old food storage warehouse, and seeing my brother's blonde mop among the small groups under the shade, I smiled and hollered across the courtyard.

"HEY! Armin, Eren, Mikasa!"

Seeing them turn to face the direction of my voice, only to find me and my purple haired friend waving as we walked over in our uniforms. I watched their eyes light up before the three of them were running towards me, crashing into my waist with tight hugs.

"It's soo good to see you three again!" I smiled as I knelt and ruffled Armin's hair as he hugged me around the neck, looking over his shoulder at Eren and Mikasa as I asked, "You've been keeping these two out of trouble, right Mikasa?"

She nodded, and Eren elbowed her in the arm, but she didn't seem to notice.

I laughed, along with Kelis, and I introduced her as I let Armin hug me.

"This is my friend, Kelis Black. As it stands, were the top two trainees in our class."

"Wow! Thats awesome, Ari! I cant wait to join!" Eren said in one breath and I chuckled as I said, "Calm down, kiddo. You only have a year left. Maybe I can come watch you on your first day!"

"Really?" he gasped excitedly, and I nodded, "Maybe."

Looking down and noticing my brother still clinging to me, now with his face buried in my hair that fell over my shoulders at my neck, and I could feel him crying silently, and I squeezed him a little bit as I heard him mumble, "I missed you so much, Ari! Grandfather is being sent outside the walls today and I-"

Running my fingers through his soft, yellow blonde hair, I held him closer as I shushed him and his quivering voice, before I said, "You'll be okay, Armin. Even when I can't be there to protect you. You're smarter than anyone I know little brother, and I know you know the chances of Gramps coming back from outside Wall Rose is slim to none. I won't lie to you, Armin, and I know it sucks. So we'll say our goodbyes together, and Ill stay with you until I get called back with the rest of the cadets that are helping out in the city. Okay?"

"O-Okay..."

* * *

It sucked leaving Armin, Eren and Mikasa again, but I couldn't stay behind while everyone else returned to the Training Base a few hours cart ride into the interior of Wall Rose from the Trost inner gate. The farewell to my grandfather had been painful in a way I never expected. To see Armin like that for real... it just... it tore me apart.

Kelis sat close to me on the ride home, the both of us quieter than usual. I guess it was pretty obvious we were down, because Orland started talking shit as soon as we couldn't see the wall anymore. I attempted to ignore him, but it didn't exactly work.

After a comment about not being able to save anyone, Kelis cut off my punch to his face by grabbing my fist mid air, and lowering it, shocking all eight of us packed into the covered carriage.

"Black, what are you-" Lockser stuttered in awe of the quiet and cold, purple haired cadet. Not once over the year the 102nd training class spent together, did Kelis ever stop me from knocking some sense into Orland, or anyone else for that matter.

Rory was cut off as she turned to meet surprised glare, her dark eyes soft as she said simply, "Not today, Ari..."

I'd sworn to myself at the very beginning, that I wasn't going to cry. Up until now, I hadn't. Maybe a few angry tears here and there, definitely during the fall of Shiganshina, but still, I hadn't seriously cried about anything since I got here. But I could feel my resolve cracking and crumbling under her gaze.

I had never really had a friend until Kelis, not even in the real world, but she was someone I knew only wanted the best for me.

Someone who wasn't family, that I had no ties to whatsoever, who actually gave a fuck.

And in seconds, I was sobbing into my hands as she hugged me tightly, letting me cry into her neck as I ignored the burning stares of everyone else sitting around us in the close quarters.

It was the first time I'd cried in over three years, and it felt _so fucking good._

* * *

"This is _soooo fucking stupid._ " I complained from my seat on my horse, riding alongside of Kelis and Tia.

In this training exercise, the 102nd class was split into two teams, and then sent in two different directions, on separate routes through the forest. The objective was to meet in the middle on the second morning, trade information, and then return to camp safe and sound.

I could see the reasoning behind the exercise, don't get me wrong, I just thought the entire thing was stupid.

No wonder it gets done away with a few years from now. I wasn't surprised.

We did get to spend time on the horses, though, and I liked the one I was assigned, a mild mannered black and white paint I named Daisy.

Currently, I was laying forward on her in my saddle, dangling my arms on either side of her neck as the group walked the wooded path, groaning my annoyance with each passing hour.

"Why can't we go faster?"

"We're on a set schedule, Ari." Tia reasoned, and Kelis mumbled, "So shut up already."

"Uggghhh!" I huffed in another frustrated groan, and glaring at the rest of the teams snickers from up ahead.

* * *

It was early, an hour or so before dawn I guessed by the color of the sky outside our small bedroom window, and I couldn't fall back asleep. Lighting the lamp on my side of the room with a match, I grabbed my sketch pad from in between the mattress and wooden bedframe, along with the black charcoal pencil I hid with it, and sat on my bed with my sheet covering my folded legs.

Drawing had always been an escape for me. In my old life, my parents were divorced for as far back as I can remember. I dont even know if they ever really got married, actually.

I would spend every other weekend with my dad, who lived a few hours away, while my mom had primary custody. Whenever they were within feet of each other, they were screaming at each other. Drawing was the first thing I found that could take me away from all the shouting in the room.

And the fact that I was really fucking good at it wasn't too bad either.

In my first year of middle school, I painted my room at my dad's apartment by myself. He got me some paints, only black and a few basic colors, and left for work giving me free reign over the four white walls of my small bedroom. Needless to say, he, as well as my future stepmom Lacey, were blown away when they came home late that night to find a giant, super life-like black wolf with bright teal green eyes that seemed to glow out of the black textured fur, set in front of a dark, shadowed forest. And that was only one wall.

I hadn't started on the others at that point. I had been signing my initials in the corner, in bright blue, when then walked in, finding me covered in paint.

"Arianna, what the hell are you doing?"

I jumped when I heard Kelis's voice from the bed next to me. We were lucky to get bunked together all that time ago, so I knew she didn't wake up easily. I was so wrapped up in my memory, and my drawing, I hadn't realized I'd been scratching away at my sketch pad with a big goofy smile on my face, scribbling in the shading of a flower so hard I'd woke her up.

I froze, my eyes going from her to the paper in my lap a few times before I replied in a mumble, "Uh... drawing?"

"Hm." She hummed in thought, before yawning and turning over, so her back was facing me, she said quietly, "Draw something for me."

I smiled, and flipped the page, starting her drawing on a fresh page.

When I could see the sky turning purple, and I was finished with the drawing for Kelis, I ripped the page out of the notebook and set it aside, putting my uniform on and putting my hair up like I did every morning.

Picking up my 3DMG and my harness straps to put on after I did my workout, I left our bunk, leaving her gift on the small bedside table in between our beds.

Even though I only had a black pencil, I tried to draw her the be sunset on the beach I possibly could.

After all, I was probably the only person alive who knows what that looks like.

* * *

Out of all the cadets in my class, I was probably the only one that thought the 3DMG training device things were fun. They were strangely similar to a jumpy harness, like the ones they had a county fairs and inside malls and stuff. I had a summer job operating one the summer before I turned up here, so maybe that was why I spent so much time playing around on them.

Today, as I was up on the harness, doing flips and pushing my feet off the ground for momentum, instead of a trampoline, I was surprised to see Erwin Smith crossing the barren expanse of the training yard between the main buildings and myself, with the training harnesses.

I recognized him right away, the blonde hair paired with the green cloak on his shoulders, not to mention those damn eyebrows. But what I didn't understand, was what the hell he was doing here, coming over to speak with me.

I righted myself as he approached, and stopped a bit in front of me, staring up at me for a few seconds before he said, "Cadet Sawyer, I presume."

"That's me." I shrugged, before I added, "If you could unwind the crank and let me down, Commander, I would very much appreciate it."

He did after a curt nod, and once my feet touched the ground I unclipped myself easily and stepped over to where Erwin was watching me carefully. "Thank you, sir."

"How would you have gotten down otherwise?" He questioned and I smirked. "My bunk mate usually comes to get me when Frosch wants us. It would've been about an hour before she came by, though."

"I see." He surmised with a small smirk, "So you know who I am, Sawyer?"

"Of course I do, Commander Smith. What I don't know, is why you're here to speak with me." I answered honestly, falling into step at his side, following his lead to have this conversation while heading back to the main part of camp.

He seemed to expect that reaction from me, judging by his small smirk still lingering on his face. "Your superiors have informed me of your skills, Sawyer. So far, you've managed to surpass your entire training class by bounds in every aspect. It safe to say your position as first in the 102nd is secured until your graduation, from what I can conclude."

"And you've come to convince to to join the Scout Regiment, instead of the Military Police, I assume?" He nodded in reply and I smiled as I looked at my boots hitting the ground with each step. "You're in luck, Commander. I planned on joining the Scouts from the very beginning. There's no convincing to be done."

"May I ask why?" Erwin asked as he blinked down at me, being so much taller than my 5'3". He was trying to read me and my blank expression as I looked up at him, and shrugged again, "It's where I belong."

 _It's what I came here for... I hope._

"I look forward to seeing you at graduation, Cadet. I think you'll be an excellent addition." He said as he shook my hand, and I gave him a small smile as I gave him the Corps salute to the chest, and replied, "Thank you, sir. I look forward to being there."

* * *

Unfortunately, I wasnt allowed to attend the induction ceremony for the 104th Training Class, but I _was_ ordered to advise the new cadets in their first two days of 3DMG training, so I was excited. I had a feeling it had something to do with my rank, or Erwin Smith coming to see me _personally_ , out of all the fucking amazing soon-to-be soldiers here, but right now, I didn't give a damn.

Standing a step behind the new commanding officer, Keith Shadis, assigned to the 104th, I had to fight off my smirk, and look serious. But i was _so_ excited!

When I could see the new group of cadets walking to the training area i was so familiar with, i forced a glare. I was supposed to intimidate them, after all. Not fangirl like I was inside.

Eren came into sight first, Mikasa not far behind, and all I could notice was how fucking tall they had gotten! Like holy shit! And when Armin came into view, it was the same thing! It was like these three just shot up like a foot and a half over only a year! And I had barely grown an inch since I woke up here! what the fuck!

They really did look older, though, and that made me sad. Even my little brother was growing up. They would be Scout Regiment soldiers in only three years. I sighed, figuring I should get used to it.

I stayed silent during the introduction shouting. I could see the recognition in Armin, Eren, and Mikasa's eyes when they saw me, but I didn't acknowledge them, so they didn't either.

I silently stepped forward when Shadis gave my introduction, holding my cold expression the entire time.

"This is Cadet Arianna Sawyer, ranked first in the 102nd Training Class. Because of her expertise with the omnidirectional maneuvering gear, and its training equipment, she will be acting as an advisor to you for the next two days. Use the time she is here wisely, and learn all you can from her. If any of you worthless shits can even come close to what she is capable of, you will no doubt pass this part of the training. If not, you will be sent packing. Understood?"

A collective "YES SIR!" was heard from the entire crowd of younger cadets, giving the salute in unison.

My eyes met my brother's, and I hid my smile.


	6. Chapter 6 - Graduation & Goodbyes

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review! Favorite! Follow! :D**_

 _ **THANKS!**_

 _ **-J**_

* * *

 **198 cadets went on to graduate with the 102nd Training Class, in the year 848.**

"GIVE YOUR HEARTS!"

Standing at attention, I gave the salute with the crowd at the Commander's call.

"You have three option after you graduate from the Cadets today!" He shouted, "The Garrison Regiment, which reinforces the walls and protects each city! The Scout Regiment, which risks life and limb to venture into Titan territory outside the walls! And The Military Police Regiment, which serves under the king by policing the people and preserving order! Of course, the only one allowed to join the Military Police are the top ten Cadets that were previously named!"

* * *

The Top Ranking Cadets of the 102nd Training Class

 _ **10: Kristoff Emerson -** Military Police Regiment_

 _ **9: Tia Trystane -** Scout Regiment_

 _ **8: Lissette Yani -** Military Police Regiment_

 _ **7: Rory Lockser -** Military Police Regiment_

 _ **6: Laika Reeves -** Garrison Regiment_

 _ **5: Carl Orland -** Military Police Regiment_

 _ **4: Charlie Whitmore -** Scout Regiment _

_**3: Sarah Hale -** Military Police Regiment_

 _ **2: Kelis Black -** Scout Regiment_

 _ **1: Arianna Sawyer -** Scout Regiment  
_

* * *

I had a lot to do in the 24 hours before we would leave with Commander Smith on the horses, for the Scout Regiment Headquarters. Pack all my shit into one small pack, clean my bunk before I left, say goodbye to everyone… All in all a shitty to do list.

With a heavy sigh, I walked over to the small mirror still on the wall and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. Despite that, my hair still touched my back. Damn, I would have to cut it soon, and I had no fucking idea how to cut hair. That would be a problem.

I had already showered, put on my clean uniform, and harness for my 3DMG, but I hesitated when it came to pulling out my cloak. Should I wear my own? Or should I wear the one I already have, down in the bottom of my bag? I chose the latter, replacing it with my own at the bottom of my bag, and throwing the one I woke up in all those years ago around my shoulders. Wrapping myself in the faint peppermint that lingered in the green fabric, I smiled, fixing the button to hold it together.

I didn't have much to pack. Cloak, sketchpad, pencil, clothes. Kelis had already packed up all of her things, along with all the stuff in our shared bathroom, and headed for breakfast. She wanted to see how many of our friends were coming to the Scouts with us. I, however, didn't care. I know most of them were going to the Garrison and MP, so I'll see who isn't when we're leaving tomorrow.

Finally done an hour or so later, I left our old room, my bag hanging on one shoulder beneath my cloak. Walking through the barracks wearing the wings of freedom, noticing all the younger cadets looking at me, or more like staring, I'm not going to lie, I felt like a badass.

Heading for where I knew the 104th would be this time of the morning, I forced myself not to hum _Fuck Up Some Commas_ that I could hear in the back of my mind.

Hearing people inside the smaller, secondary mess hall, I knew I was in luck. Opening the doors, my eyes found my brother's almost as soon as I stepped inside, letting the door shut behind me as he stood and waved me over to the table, he, Mikasa, Eren, Conny, and Sasha were sitting at, finishing up their breakfast.

"So you really did it, huh sis?" Armin said with a smile, and I smirked, " Of course. Why wouldn't I join the Scouts? I don't see myself anywhere else."

"Were proud of you, Ari." Mikasa said kindly, and I smiled a little brighter, "Thanks, Mikasa. I'm really proud of the three of you, too. You've all come a long way from your first weeks."

"Ugh, dont remind me." Eren mumbled, and I laughed, ruffling his hair with my hand, and ignoring him swatting it away as I said, "Don't worry, Eren. You'll be wearing wings of your own soon enough." "Yeah, nice uniform." "Thank you, Conny." "I'll miss you giving me your leftovers!"

I chuckled, shaking my head a little as I gave her a smile, "I'll miss you, too, Sasha."

* * *

It was a few hours later, after I'd met up with Kelis and we'd picked up our 3DMGs from Supply, along with new, full sets of blades, while we were eating lunch with our class for the last time, that a face I recognized approached our table. "Sawyer, Black, Commander Smith sent me to retrieve you both."

Ignoring the stares of our comrades, the two of us stood from the table with our trays, put them in the stack, and followed Mika Zacharius out of the main mess hall through the barracks buildings. I shrugged when Kelis shot me a 'do you have any idea what the fuck is going on?' look, because I didn't. He stopped at one of the office doors, and opened it for us.

I definitely caught him smelling us as we stepped past him into Erwin Smith's office, the Commander waving us inside from his seat at his desk.

"Good to see you again, Sawyer," he nodded to me, before looking at my purple haired friend at my side and adding, "Kelis Black, I've heard great things. You'll both do well in the Scout Regiment. The uniform suits you both."

"Thank you, Sir." we both said at the same time, and I hid my smirk.

"As to the reason I've called you here," Erwin started, "Black, you will be assigned to Squad Leader Hanji Zoe's Titan Research Division. Sawyer, you have been chosen as the newest addition to the Special Operations Squad, under Captain Levi's command."

 _Chosen?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Yes Sir."

"I'll see you both tomorrow at dawn, then. You're dismissed."

 _I'm screwed. So, so fucking screwed.  
_

* * *

"Commander."

"Hm?"

"I noticed something about the one with striped hair." Zacharius informed his superior, only a short while after the two girls left the office. "Her cloak…"

"Isn't the one she was given yesterday?" Erwin surmised, "Yes. I, too, noticed this."

"Blood stains have been washed from it." Mike said as he put his head down.

But it was Erwin's next words that made the soldier on the opposite side of the desk look up at him in surprise.

"The emblem on the back, had an initial stitched into it. L."

"You dont think-"

"I dont think. I know." the blonde commander said simply, picking his pen back up to continue his final paperwork, "That is Levi's cloak. The one he 'lost' years ago. It's how she came to possess it, that I dont understand."

"So, you believe he knows her?"

"We'll find out for sure tomorrow, won't we?"


	7. Ch7 - Dreams (flashback!)

_**A/N: TO CLARIFY! THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE SOME TIME DURING THE YEAR 845, OR EARLY 846.  
Thank you all so much for reading! Here's a little extra I thought I'd throw in for foreshadowing.  
**_ _ **I have a lot planned for this story:D**_

 ** _THANKS!_**

 _ **-J**_

* * *

 _Opening my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was exactly._  
 _All that I knew for sure, was that I was sitting at a really nice upright piano._

 _The room was dark, lit only by a few candles on the top of it, and there wasnt any sheet music on the face of it. It didn't have a company name printed on it anywhere I could see, but it was so pretty. The dark wood was stained a beautiful black coffee color, the bench too, and I had no idea what the keys were made out of, but they were cool to the touch.  
_ _I didn't even play it for the first few minutes, i just touched it._

 _It felt so real. Everything did._

 _I could feel the grain in the wood, smell the faint peppermint lingering in the shadowed room, hell, even my eyes adjusted to the glow of the candle light, and I could make out that I was in a living room, of sorts. I didn't recognise it, but it didn't make me feel uncomfortable._

 _The more I looked around, and admired the beautiful piano in front of me, I actually felt like I was home.  
Not home, like my time, but home, somewhere within the walls.  
_ _  
Had I made this place for myself?  
Was this mine?_

 _Could I even still play it? Fuck, its been years…_

 _My fingers found the keys before I could stop myself. I started playing, not caring what time it was, or that it was completely black outside the small window to my left._

 _I left out the words, until it got about halfway through the song, and I sang lightly, "You call my name, I come to you in pieces... So you can make me whole…"_

" _Oi, Ari."_

 _I turned around on the bench at the sound of his voice. I knew it all to well._

 _Eyes wide, I stared at him, wearing a casual white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway, and dark slacks, steel grey eyes staring back into mine._

 _All while holding a tiny girl with my exact hair color in his arms, while she slept soundly on his shoulder, her tiny hands clutching his collar, the cravat missing, revealing his chiseled clavicles._

" _It's late. C'mon."_

 _I got up from the piano bench and blew out the candles, before closing the distance between us and taking the hand he had held out for me._

 _Fuck, I would follow him anywhere._

* * *

"ARIANNA!" not Levi's voice screamed at me, making me jump awake.

I groaned, feeling Kelis's boot on my hip as she threatened, " I SWEAR TO MARIA I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THE FUCKING BED! IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS UP FOR A HALF AN HOUR!"

"Well you _could_ be nicer, ya' know." I chided, only to get a pillow to the face a moment later.

"HOWS THAT FOR FUCKING NICE!"

"Its not!" I laughed, making her glare. I held my hands up in surrender and giggled, "Okay! Im awake! You win!"

"What were you dreaming about, anyways?" She wondered, "You looked like you were about to cry before you woke up. Was it about your birthday coming up? I know you said your family in the refugee camps."

"No it's not that, but you don't even wanna know, Kels, trust me." I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I tried to forget that fucking dream.

 _Something like that would be impossible… right?_

 _Well, so should me being here…_

 _Theres no way anything like that could happen. Nope. Just No. Not Happening. Uh uh. No._

 _Not. Fucking. Possible.  
_

* * *

 _ **Thanks again! REVIEW! PLEAAASEEE! :D**  
_


	8. Ch8 - Departure for Headquarters

**_A/N: Thanks again for reading! Just a reminder, I do not own AoT/SnK, just my OCs!_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

"Arianna." Kelis's voice called in a whisper as she shook me lightly, jarring me out of the tiny bit of dreamless sleep I'd managed to get all fucking night in only a matter of seconds.

After moving out of our shared room yesterday, we had to sleep in the women's group bunk, essentially an empty average size warehouse filled with rows of shitty cots, and turned into temporary sleep quarters for recruits in their first few days, before the numbers really thinned out, as well as departing soldiers, like us. I was so used to the silence of the small bedroom Kelis and I shared for the last three years, that I hadn't been able to fall asleep until a little while ago.  
Sitting up on the thin and cot mattress, if you could even call it that, trying not to grind my bones into the wooden frame under it, flicking off the wisp of a sheet they gave us for a blanket in here, I fought back an annoyed groan not to wake any of the people around us and murmured quietly to my friend sitting on her own makeshift bed next to mine, "What time is it?"

"Just under two hours." she shrugged, ignoring me staring to change out of my sleep shirt and into my uniform, "We still have to ready the horses, so I woke you up a little bit early. Smith said it's about a day's ride to the headquarters."  
"Yeah, I know…" I sighed, holding the hushed conversation as I fixed my shirt collar and started on my harness, "I need to stop by the Supply Storage on the way down to the stables. I'm going to need cleaning supplies." Kelis 'tch'-ed. "I doubt we'll be cleaning anything but blades, Ari."

I smiled at that, but said nothing. It wasn't long before i had the rest of my things packed away, my cloak buttoned across my chest, and my bag on my shoulder. I had my hair ties on my wrist, figuring I'd wait to put my hair up until just before we left.  
Noticing I was ready to go, Kelis stood from her seat and picked up her bag, leading the way through the row of sleeping girls in their beds from where our's were in the very back corner, to the door, holding it open for me when we reached it.  
Shutting the heavy wood behind us as quietly as possible, we fell into step beside each other, Kelis glancing at me as I said, "You know, maybe some of Hanji's crazy will rub off on you."  
She rolled her eyes as she mumbled, "Maria, I hope not."  
I laughed lightly, hearing hers join a few seconds later.

The training grounds were always quiet before dawn, at least the few times I'd wandered around on nights I couldn't sleep, and today was no different. Picking up a a few extra rags from the supply storage only took a few minutes, because that was all the officers there were permitted to give us, unless under direct order from their superior. I could understand, so it wasn't a big deal.  
The walk through camp to the horse stables was nicer than usual, the beautiful glowing dark purple of the sky before dawn, paired with the thick,chilly fog hanging in the air much better than the usual blazing hot sun.  
Kelis waved me off, going into the second row of stables where her horse was, while I turned down the first, walking past most of the plain, brown horses to one of the only paints at the far end.

Her big, dark chocolate eyes met mine around the edge of the stall, and stepping forward to the gate as she neighed loudly, I smiled, reaching my hand out to pet her face as I called softly, "Come on now, Daisy. You saw me yesterday." She huffed, and I gave a light laugh, stepping back to pull my hair up. My horse is amazing.  
I filled her food and water before readying the saddle, lifting it up onto the now open gate door until I put it on her in a little while. I didn't have time to wait for her to finish eating to start brushing her, so I started right away, finding myself humming lightly as I worked to pass the time.

I nearly jumped when I realized someone was standing just outside the stall, staring at me, seeing a pair of boots before I literally gasped and cursed, "Holy fuck, you scared the shit ou-"  
I froze when I actually saw him, steel grey eyes wide as he stared at me, a beautifully unreadable expression on his face. The sound of the brush falling out of my hand and onto the hay covered ground vaguely registered in my brain. I was praying that my mouth was hanging open.  
I didn't know what to do, or say. Maybe I should apologize for cursing at him, or for being snuck up on, or something! This was bad, very _very_ bad.

 _He's probably going to beat me into the stall if I don't say something... But, ohmyfuckinggodLevifuckingAckerman._

 _FUCK!_

"I'm sorry, Captain Levi, sir. I had no idea anyone was even here, let alone you. I shouldn't have spoke to you in such a manner, even by mistake." I said, my voice surprisingly unwavering despite being so on edge, my eyes breaking away from his to find my feet and stay there.

Yet, he said nothing. After a moment of silence, and wondering how much trouble I had just unknowingly gotten myself into, he finally said something, his voice sending shivers up the back of my legs with every word, even if it was only a few for now.  
"Who _are_ you?"

"Ah, Levi. There you are." Erwin's voice called loudly, making the both of us turn to look in it's direction to find him joining us around Daisy's stall, "I see you've met your newest team member."  
"What are you talking about, Erwin." Levi almost spat, and I wasn't exactly surprised. After all, it was Team Levi, and until now, he'd handpicked anyone good enough to be a part of it.

With a smug smirk from the blonde commander, he answered simply, "This is Arianna Sawyer, the 102nd Training Class' number one graduate. I've decided she'd be best suited with your squad, rather than the others."  
"We'll see about that." Levi practically growled in response, folding his arms over his chest as Erwin's focus shifted to me, and I blanched slightly. The man could be intimidating when he wanted to be, regardless of how comical his eyebrows were. "Now, tell me something, Sawyer."  
"O-of course, sir." I replied, only to be stunned by his next question.

"How do the two of you know each other?"

… _.what?_

"I don't understand, Commander Smith, sir." I answered in a half truth, "Almost everyone here knows who he is, myself included. But, I don't think we've ever met before."  
I knew I was sort of lying. Shit, I had been from the get go.  
I might not have ever met the guy for real until now, but I knew everything about him, months of manga reading and Netflix binging burned into my brain permanently.  
"Levi?" Erwin shifted his focus, raising an eyebrow at him as he only glared silently.  
I watched their exchange carefully, trying to figure out what the hell this was about. It was only when my eyes met his momentarily, that he caved with a short sigh, turning back to Erwin as he explained, like I wasn't even there.

"I found her outside the Wall Maria four years ago. There was deep slashes all over her, she was bleeding out fairly quickly. I just wrapped her in my cloak and left her with a doctor."

I didn't know what to think. My mind was officially blown to smithereens. I might have head the tiny explosion from inside my head, but I would never be sure.  
 _  
That's how I got to Shiganshina? I'd been... outside the Wall Maria? No way._

"So that's why she's wearing your 'lost' cloak, eh?" Erwin chuckled, turning away from the two of us as he left the stables, calling behind him, "I expect you both at the front of the riding party in an hour." "Tch."

I forced myself to mutter a quick, "Yes sir." before scrambling to pick my brush back up out of the hay and continue with my work. I didn't want to face the man who'd saved my life. He practically just ended it by telling Erwin that. _What if I get locked in a cell at the castle? What if I have to stand trial? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
_  
I wanted to cry, but instead, I set my expression in a scowl and brushed Daisy's black and white coat, before moving to start on her mane.

"Sawyer." "Yes, Captain?" I replied without looking over at him in the stall opening, my voice dripping with fake sincerity. It was clearly obvious I was pissed off. If this was the real world, I would've told him to get the fuck out of my face.

"You're not a very good liar."  
Blue eyes met grey as I paused what I was doing, only to look at him as blankly as he had to me only minutes before as I said, "I didn't lie, sir. We've never met."  
I could've sworn I saw a smirk ghost over his lip, before disappearing into the shadows.

"That may be true, but you know me. You knew my name." He stated, "All those years ago, dying in my fucking arms, you said my name."

"I don't remember that…" I said as i tried to go back to grooming my horse, but he stepped into the stall, making me feel tiny despite being just about the same height as him, that delicious voice growling low, and quite, probably so no one entering the stables would hear. "You'll tell me everything you know at Headquarters tomorrow. And I fucking mean _everything_."  
Taking a step back, the both of us ignoring my horse whinnying loudly at my distress, I almost let out an uncontrollable whimper as he stared me down, close enough that I could practically touch him, and I answered meekly, "I cant."  
"I wasn't asking." Levi said, backing up and walking out of the horse stall without looking back at me to add sternly, "My office at 8pm, Arianna. That's an order."

When I couldn't hear his footsteps inside the stables anymore, I threw the brush out of the stall as hard as I could.

 _Erwin, you giant eyebrow-having asshole. Thanks for throwing me under the fucking bus._

* * *

Finally leading my horse out of the stables, the pink tinted sky telling me I was cutting it close to my deadline, I smiled when I saw my brother hurrying over, only half dressed without his jacket or harnesses.  
He didn't stop when he saw me, but crashed into my open arms to hug me super tight, making my horse neigh in surprise.

"Be safe, okay? His muffled voice said from my shoulder, and ruffling his hair with one hand as I let him go, I nodded. "You too, Armin. I'll write when I can, okay?" He was tearing up as I got onto my horse, but nodded anyway.  
My younger brother walked alongside of me as I went to join the riding party, and smiled when I saw him go join Eren, Mikasa and the few others who came to see the Scouts leave. It didn't last very long, however, because the space next to me in the formation was filled by no other than the captain himself a few moments later.  
I turned around to find Kelis, and seeing her a few spaces back, I smirked. Despite her naturally cold, emotionless expression, I could tell she was more excited than usual. She was one of the few, like Eren, who from a very young age aspired to be in the Survey Corps. It was her dream even before the colossal and armored titan attack killed her family, being the only remaining survivor with the name Black. I felt bad really, competing with my best friend for the number one spot in the class over the last three years, but she hadn't seemed to mind at all. If anything, it added to her determination. Truthfully, I had been worried before graduation that she'd be awarded the position I'd held from practically week one.  
I had never thought I'd be in the Cadet Corps, let alone the top spot in my class.  
I would've been content just graduating.

Catching my eye, Kelis waved at me, before the person seated on the horse next to her asked her something and she was distracted again. I turned back to face the front, fully aware of Levi's burning stare coming from my left, but choosing to ignore it.

Commander Erwin's announcement came not a moment too soon, and swiftly, we were off in a blaze of dark green and hoof clops.  
In the last seconds before taking off, I flashed a smile at the three younger kids I loved like family just off to my right, and seeing their faces light up with their own, I 'kyah'-ed Daisy forward with the group, bolting past Levi and not giving a fuck.


	9. First Impressions & Unanswered Questions

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I MET TODD HABERKORN! it was amazing! we talked about our fairytail guildmark tattoos :)))**_

 _ **Anyway, back to the story! Hope you all like it! The song i used in this chapter is I Just Wanna- by K. Michelle**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **-J**_

* * *

Erwin POV

She was humming, loud enough for him to hear where he was, riding at the front just ahead of her and Levi. And while I didn't mind the change, because she sure was different from what the Commander of the Survey Corps what accustomed to, Levi sure did seem to hate it.

"Would you shut the fuck up, brat?"

"Oh, I am so _sorry_ , Captain. Would you prefer the words, instead?" her voice was sugar coated in sarcasm, making Levi 'tch' in annoyance, for what felt like the hundredth time today.

The pace was slow, and I could feel the boredom starting.

Overhearing Sawyer laughing at the man next to her, probably glaring at her, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to test her. I still wasnt sure if she was all talk, or actually enjoying toying with one of the most ill tempered men within the walls.

"I think putting lyrics to your melody would help pass the time," I spoke up, catching her attention as I turned to look at her shock over my shoulder, and smirked a bit a Levi's glare. "Don't you agree, Sawyer?"

What surprised me, was that she actually smiled as she nodded, clearly a little nervous, knowing everyone around her was going to hear.

 _Well, this sure is new._ I found myself thinking, _Is there nothing this girl is afraid of?_

" _ **I can tell that you like me, but it's all for the chase,  
**_ _ **I'm too into myself, I need space…"**_

Her beautiful voice was getting louder, and her playful smirk brighter as she ignored the glare she saw Levi giving her, seeming to gain confidence from his scowl.

" _ **Though you want more, I'm not ready to open that door…"**_ I could tell she was trying not to laugh as she continued, _**"I just want you to drop your pants to the floor…"**_

"Okay. Stop it." The usually stoic man on her side protested, making her smile.

" ' _ **Cause i'm a little scared of commitment, but tonight I'm committed to your body…"**_

"I'm serious, Sawyer."

"' _ **Cause I just wanna fuck! And not fall in love,  
**_ _ **I'm over all the pain that love can bring, tonight I want sex that doesn't mean a thing.."**_

"This is what you were humming?" I laughed, and she faltered as she stifled her own.

So, she was do all of this just to mess with Levi. Hm...

"I think it's rather amusing." Hanji laughed from just behind them, shouting "WOO! YEAH!", encouraging her to continue, belting out the end.

" _ **Oh, that don't make me no slut! I have my needs, oh, so don't you go catching feelings for me, yeah, 'cause tonight I want sex that doesn't mean a thing…"**_

Sawyer laughed as she gave a bow from her seat atop her horse, loose streaked hair being flipped forward and back in the process, as a few people clapped, most of them chuckling along with the rest.

"Get that multi colored mop in an elastic, Sawyer." Levi growled, and she only giggled as she ran her fingers through it, and asked in mock concern, " _Oh_ I'm sorry, _Captain_. I wouldn't want you to stare too much and walk your horse into a tree."

I couldn't stop the loud bark of laughter that escaped. This girl was definitely something else.

"I swear I'm going to hurt you." Levi growled, and you could hear her smirk as she replied, "We're the same size. You have no advantage."

"I'm stronger that you, brat." "We all tell ourselves things to get through the day."

"Shut up." "But my witty comebacks are still in full supply, Captain."

He must have glared, because she laughed.

* * *

 _ **ARIANNA POV**_

It was definitely over half the day before we stopped for the first time, at a small stream cutting through the forest beside the path we were on. I had tied my horse to a low branch as she drank and rested, before pulling myself up into the tree, and onto a higher, thicker branch, so I could outstretch my tired legs.

I'd never rode a horse for this long before, even on our stupid practice exercises we did with the training corps. My ass hurt something awful, and all I wanted to do was lay in this tree for hours, but Erwin was being lenient giving us one. I wanted to use it to my advantage, but a certain black haired captain walked beneath my tree, calling my last name as he approached my horse.

"Up here." I called down to him, giving a little wave as he looked up and saw me, glaring as he asked, "What the fuck do you think you're doing up there?"

"Um, resting?" I scoffed, "Have you ever climbed a tree before? Like, without a 3DMG?"

"No. It sounds idiotic." I rolled my eyes. "It's not."

"Well, if you're doing it, i beg to differ." "Oh, ha ha. _Very_ funny."

Again, I could've sworn I saw a smirk cross his ever cold and set expression, but I ignored it, and climbed down out of the tree, dropping to my feet with a light thud.

"You needed something?" I asked, stepping to stand in front of him, but far enough away that he could reach out and touch me. I dont know what i would do if he touched me right now. I wouldn't be able to look at him for the rest of the ride, that for sure.

But Levi just remained silent, and turned away from me as he walked away.

I didn't understand. Had he walked all the way over here, because he saw my horse alone?

 _Did he think I'd run off, or worse?_

 _Was Levi...worried about me?_

WHAT?!

I shook my head to loose the insane thought. No fucking way he was worried about me, let alone cared whatsoever. This was Levi we were talking about!

* * *

It was about an hour after sunset when we finally got to the Headquarters castle, an ominous sight to my friends that joined with me, but a familiar one to me. I had to force myself not to smile when we rode up through the gate, into the inner courtyard where the stables were.

It didn't take long for Erwin to dispense orders, and after stabling my horse myself, I met my escort at the large doors into the main hallway.

And I almost fainted when I practically walked right into Petra Ral.

I was lucky enough not to fall flat on my ass like an idiot, but I could stop the loud gasp that escaped as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just coming to find you!"

I tried not to gape as I replied, "Sorry, you really scared me," I breathed, "I wasnt expecting anyone to be right there."

"Me either," she laughed with a friendly smile, holding her hand out to me as she said, "I'm Petra Ral, I'll be showing you where your room is."

"Arianna Sawyer." I smiled as I shook her hand lightly, following her lead down the hall to set of stairs as I asked, "I get my own room?"

"The Special Operations Squad does." she shrugged, and I went quiet, feeling really worn down as we started up the steps, to a small landing and then up more stairs, to the second floor, where the auburn haired soldier turned right into a shadowy corridor.

We passed by a few doors and i couldn't help but wonder who they belonged to, but she stopped at the third, at the very end of the hall. I noticed it was directly across from another door, just as Petra turned around, holding out a key on a string. "This is your room. Someone will come get you for breakfast."

"Thank you, Petra." I smiled, taking the key and unlocking the door as she walked back down the hall, to her own room I assumed.

I had to admit, I was lucky to get a room to myself.

Closing the door behind me with a soft click, I felt myself marveling at the sparse, and quite compact bedroom, lit only by bright moonlight.

Moving over to the small bedside table, and finding what I was looking for in the drawer, I lit a match and lit the lamp on top of it. One of the lengthwise walls was made out of grey stone, while the others were simply painted white. The bed was bigger than what I was used to, maybe a double, and was made neatly with white sheets beneath a thick pale grey blanket, matching the grey pillow case. I smiled when I saw a pretty, dark wood desk in the far corner, hidden behind the tall dresser, with a small clock and a new vanilla scented candle in the far corner. Hurrying over, I pulled open the thin drawer beneath its top, and found a few pencils, a black pan, and a pad of paper. There was also a mirror hung on the wall behind it, making me wonder if the person who had this room before me used the desk as more of a vanity.  
In a strange way, my new home reminded me of my old room, at my mom's house, back in my time. How basic it was, not being allowed to put any color anywhere….

Trying not to think about the past, I started to put my clothes away in the dresser, and set my drawing supplies on top of the desk for now. Shrugging out of my uniform jacket, I started the hassle of unbuckling my harness straps, sitting on the edge of bed to pull my boots off to begin with. After hanging them on the edge of the chair back, I remembered the time and pulled a dark blue cardigan sweater over the white tank top I had on under my uniform, before rushing out of my room and down the hall.

I still had to meet Levi, or I was in for a world of bullshit.

I was trying to button my sweater together when I turned the corner of the hallway, so I wasnt expecting the pair of hands on my shoulders that stopped me in my tracks, and made me yelp loudly in surprise.

Levi and I were practically the same height, now that I was barefoot, so we were face to face again.

He was touching me. _Ooohmyfuckinggodhe'stouchingme._

"You're late, Brat."

I blinked back the part of my brain screaming at me to climb him like a tree, one of my many dreams from back in the day, and scoffed, glaring at him as I said, "You should come up with a better insulting nickname." _That one's all Eren's._

Of course, the grip he had on my shoulders tightened as his glare darkened slightly, and I forced myself to calm down by biting my bottom lip and breaking eye contact.

I felt him stiffen slightly, before his hands were gone and he was brushing past me, back down the hall I'd come from. _Wait...what?_

"Are you going to stand there all night, Sawyer?" his taunting voice called, echoing slightly off the stone corridor he was turning down, and I hurried after him.

 _He's not calling me brat anymore... Woah._

 _Did he actually… listen to me?_

 _WHAT!?_

I was having a mental freak out as I entered the door he held open, realizing a moment too late that this wasnt his office, but his bedroom, and it was directly across from mine.

The door shut behind us, and standing in the middle of the super clean, pristine sleep quarters, I didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to shower. You can wait in the chair." he ordered, moving to his dresser as I glanced at said chair, pushed into his desk, before looking up at him again.

The cravat was gone, as well as the jacket, and he was starting to unbutton his white collared shirt.

"Can't i just wait in my room? it's right across the hall." I panicked, trying not to sound nervous.

I saw him pause slightly when I said that, but he kept on, grabbing his clothes from the drawers.

"Whatever. Be back in fifteen."

"Yes sir." I nodded, adding in a murmur as I exited his room, "Thank you."

In seconds, I was safely back in my room, the door closed and locked as I slid down it's inside.

I was just in Levi's bedroom. With him. Alone. He would be sleeping directly across the hall from me. Every night. For the next two years, at least…

If I ever made it back to the real world, I would fangirl so fucking hard over this. but right now, it was just too much to take in.

Burying my face in my hands, I sighed heavily. I needed to think over what I was going to say to him.

 _But what was he going to ask?_

* * *

 ** _R &R! Thanks!_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Falling Apart

**_Thank you for holding out this long for a update! I know it took a while, I had a bit of a block for a while, and I went to TBCC and met Todd Haberkorn! :DDD :DDD Cant wait for Animate Miami in October! I bought a to scale 3dmg blade for Josh Grelle (Armin Arlert's voice actor) to sign!_**

 ** _THANKS AGAIN!_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

I paced my room, worrying myself ragged.

 _I can't tell him I'm from the future! He'll think I'm insane!  
_ _I'll be locked up for sure!_

Sitting at the desk, I groaned in frustration.

 _Levi wants answers…_ I thought as I pulled out my sketchbook to clear my head.

 _What happens when I can't give him what he wants?  
_ _He'll probably beat me into the floor, that's what._

I heaved a sigh, feeling the weight of the situation wear down on me.  
It had been a long day.  
I was finally realizing how shitty this all was.

I was seperated from my best friend, surrounded by people I had to trust with my life, but not with my secrets. Never with my secrets.

And then, there's Levi.

If he really is the one that brought me to the Yeagers, then he might already know I'm not from this time…

The end of my pencil broke, jarring me out of my thoughts.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself to my feet and stepped across the room to my door.

My hand was shaking as I opened it, and stepped into the hall, shutting it silently behind me, and taking a deep breath before moving to knock on his, adjacent from mine.  
I flinched at the sound of his voice. "It's open."

"Sir?" I called nervously, standing by the door as I shut it softly, looking to him.

He didn't seem to be worried in the slightest. He wasnt paying any attention to me, from where he sat at his desk, thumbing through some sort of paperwork.  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked, taking a small step forward, and realizing I wasnt wearing shoes. I wanted to slap myself. _Nice going, Arianna._

He put his pen down, and turned to face me, an elbow resting on the desk, his temple resting against his balled fist. Those steel grey eyes were locked on me, like I was the scum of the earth. But I could see it.  
The...curiosity, hidden beneath the cold glare.

"I'm going to ask you this one time, and one time only, Sawyer."

I bit back a gasp at his voice. _Fuck! Why do I have to be such a girl?!_

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled, standing from his chair and moving towards me.

I stepped back slightly, but I knew the wall was close.

"I-" I trembled, scared of what he might do if I told him, or if I didnt. Either way I was fucked here. "What do you-"

He cut me off with an angry glare, taking another step forward, making me back up into the wall.  
"Don't give me that shit, Arianna. I _know_ you know better than to lie to me."

His face was getting closer to mine, grey eyes glaring at me harder than before, if that was possible.  
I felt myself draw in the slightest gasp. He brought his arms up and braced them against the wall behind me. Trapping me. I couldn't run from him, even if I wanted to.

"Levi, I-" I started, but the wicked smirk that he wore said it all before he did.

I fucked up. I'd just dug my own grave. and hopped in.  
He knew it, too. By the look on his face, he wasn't going to let it slide either.

"See? Right there." He breathed out a laugh, and I could feel him shifting closer, his body pressing against mine slightly, so he could whisper low and deliciously in my ear, "You knew who I was, when I brought you inside the wall Maria."

I froze. "But I don't remember that." I murmured, trying not to let on how this was definitely one of my ultimate fantasies, minus all the life threatening questions.

"Then tell me the shit you do remember." he answered sternly, one hand suddenly grasping my shoulder hard, making me bite my lip not to make a noise. "I don't mind beating it out of you, Sawyer."

"You won't believe me." I argued sadly, looking away from him as my eyes filled with tears, "You'll think I'm crazy, and throw me in the loony bin, or worse!"

"Don't fucking tell me what I'll do!" he spat right back, "Like you would know shit about me, or what I would fucking do!"

"Oh yeah?" I laughed, but bitterly, through the tears rolling down my cheeks, growling back, "You wanna bet, Levi _Ackerman_?"

It was his turn to blanch, and take a step back from me, his arms falling to his sides as he clenched his fists.

"So, you know who I am." He said tensely, and I cut him off with a light laugh, "Oh, I know more than that."

He glared, and before he could say anything, I sighed, "Look, its not that I want don't want to tell you. Truthfully, besides Kelis, you're the only person I would tell."

"So do it." He growled out bitterly, like it was so easy. "What are you afraid of?"

And then it hit me. _The only thing I'm afraid of is…  
_ I felt my eyes go wide, despite stinging with tears. I slid down the wall i was leaning up against, bring my knees up in front of me, but stopped before I could bury my face into them.

"I dont… want you to hate me…"

He chuckled dryly, crouching in front of me. "Can't I be the damn judge of that?"

I would've laughed, but I couldnt. I couldn't even lift my head to look at him.

I felt his hand grip my jaw and tilt my head up to make me.

I dont know if he realized he kept his hand on my cheek, but I didn't want him to move it.

A silent tear fell as I blinked, not shying away from that icy gray stare as I finally said it outloud.

"I'm not from here…" I caved, the walls I'd built up over the years cracking as I told someone the truth. Told him the truth.

He quirked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, despite the tears.

"In the world where I come from, none of this is real. The titans, the walls, you. All of it is made up."

He sat back on his heels, and looked at me for a few moments. I didn't even care if I was crying in front of him, and apparently, neither did he.

"Are you fucking with me, Sawyer?"

My heart dropped, and my sniffles instantly turned to angry sobs.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I joke about something like this?!"

"It just doesn't make sense." He answered as he shook his head, "How is that even possible?"

Okay, now I was angry. My tears seemed to instantly dry up, and flattening my palms out on the ground beside me, I pushed myself up straighter.

 _I'll show you, you fucking jerk. I'll blow your goddamn mind before I'm done with you._

"You don't get it." I grit through my teeth, "You have no idea what it's like… to know."

"And I don't care." He sneered, and I really did hate him for it. "You can choose to tell me, or I can force it out of you. Your choice, Sawyer."

I drew in a heavy breath, and glared at him as hard as I knew how.

"Your name is Levi Ackerman. Your birthday is on Christmas, December 25th. Your mother, Kuchel, died when you were a child. You were taken in by her brother, Kenny Ackerman. Your Uncle taught you everything he could, so you could make it on your own in the underground city, before leaving and becoming one of the most infamous men inside the walls."

I paused, because I expected him to punch my teeth in, but he seemed too shocked by the words coming out of my mouth to say anything.  
I continued, but I wasn't as blunt as before. I wasnt heartless, after all.

"I know all about Farlan and Isabel. I know about what happened to them, what you saw, and what you all were trying to accomplish in the first place."

The surprised glare he had softened, and I realized I had started crying again, feeling tears on my face once more.

"Do you understand, Levi? I know you, and this place, the titans, all of it… I know it better than I even know myself... but I never meant to come here. All I did was go to sleep in my bed, and boom, next thing I know I'm recovering at the Yeager's. Just like that, Titans are real. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa are real. _You're_ real. Shit, I thought it all was a crazy, super intense dream before the Colossal Titan kicked in the gate out of Shiganshina! And it damn well could've been!"

He didn't say anything, but shifted so he was sitting on the floor in front of me, just listening as I ranted through sniffles and quiet tears.

"Things are going to change, people are going to die… and I thought maybe, if I had the chance… I could stop it, but up until now, I couldn't do a damn thing but sit back and let it happen! I can't just watch anymore! Not when I care about all of you so damn much!"

I put my face into my hands to cry, even though it was pointless by now.  
He probably thought I was weaker than shit, and truthfully, he would be right.

What kind of person would keep the information I have all to themselves? A shit one, that's who.

It was like my entire body turned to steel, feeling his arms slip around my sides, and pull my close, jarring my forward and into his lap.

 _holyfuckingshitLeviisfuckinghuggingme!  
_ _This can't possibly be happening right now. Yet, it definitely is!_

 _I just want to say thank you... not only to God, but to Jesus!_

His voice made my blink back into reality.

The reality, that I was being hugged by Captain Levi.

His deceptively strong arms were wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him, with my cheek pressed into the white cotton of his collared shirt, on his chest just below his clavicle.

I could feel his breath warm my hair at the roots, just above my temple.

"Don't ever assume to know my actions, Arianna." I looked up at him, tears gone from my wide eyes as he warned, "You should know better, from what I've heard."

I laughed, and when I smiled up at him, I took a chance, and brought my hand up to his neck, sliding it into the shorter hair at the back of his neck.

"Shit Levi, you really are perfect, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up." He scowled, and I could only laugh.

He didn't notice he was still hugging me, essentially in his lap on the floor in the middle of his dimly lit bedroom.

But hey, I wasnt complaining in the slightest.

I didn't care that he could have me killed with what I'd just told him.

None of it mattered to me at the moment, and as long as he kept holding me, I would be perfectly okay with dying.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mornings

**_I felt like the last chapte was incomplete. So! Early update! :)_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

At the sound of someone knocking on my door, I groaned quietly and rolled over on my bed, pulling the blankets over my head to hide my face.

Last night was not at all what I was expecting, and after Levi had sent me across the hall to my room for night, with the promise that I would be washing the shirt I cried all over, I had cried myself to sleep, careful not to be too loud and wake him.

I didnt want to get out of bed at all. Whoever was knocking at my door could fuck off for the morning.  
If they were coming to get me for breakfast, I want going.

It was quiet for a moment, and before another knock sounded, I heard Levi's voice on the other side, and started paying attention.

"Shitty glasses."

"Good morning to you too, short stuff." Hanji laughed in reply, "Is she even in there? Have you seen Sawyer this morning, Levi?"

"Go on, Hanji." He answered sternly, "Get lost."

The bubbly brunette laughed as she left, calling back to him over her shoulder as she turned the hallway, but I was too distracted.

 _Was Levi really about to try to wake me up?_

He kicked my door open and walked in, pulling the curtain covering my only window open, making me groan loudly at the light. _Well, guess that's my answer right there._

"Good morning to you too." I murmured in more of a growl, not giving a damn if I was only wearing my tank top and a pair of dark sweat pants, my bra tossed on the ground haphazardly at Levi's feet.

I noticed he was staring at it, before he looked up at me, and scowled after a brief second.

"Get your ass up and get dressed. You aren't missing breakfast."

 _So demanding._ I thought as I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and pulled myself up to sit on the edge of my bed.

I waited a few moments, but it didn't seem like he was going anywhere.

"Levi, I'm not changing in front of you." I deadpanned, and instantly, he turned from where he had moved to, standing over my desk and inspecting the sketches in the booklet on top of it I'd left out, before glaring daggers at me.

"You drew these?" he asked, ignoring my joke. _Like he knew it was a joke. Ha!_

I yawned, but nodded as I stood and went to open my dresser drawer. "Yeah. You want one?"

He 'tch'-ed, and I smiled. "You're going to miss breakfast if you wait around for me to get changed."

"I've already seen you naked, Arianna." He teased, but in that aloof way he did. "Sure it was a few years ago…" he trailed off, sitting on my bed like he owned the room.

I shrugged, and started shimmying out of my pants.

Personally, I didn't care. I thought he might've, but I had my back to him until I pulled my short over my head, and blocked my tits with one arm.

Turning to face him, I said politely, "Hand me my bra, please."

Surprisingly, he complied, and with a smile in thanks, I turned again to put it on, but when I reached behind me to hook the straps together, his hands clasped over mine until I let go, and Levi took control, fastening it himself and carefully flattening the strap against my back.

My brain was exploding again, but I blinked it away, regaining my composure as I reached for a clean undershirt, a thin green camisole, and uniform shirt, but stilled when I felt his fingers lightly tracing one my scars, this one stretching from the bottom left side of my rib cage, upwards across my back to where it ended in my right shoulder blade.

"This was much bigger when I found you. They seemed to have healed nicely."

I felt myself smirk, but my voice sounded nervous to my own ears.

"You brought me to the best doctor inside all three walls." I kept my back to him, but dropped my eyes to the shirt I was holding tightly in my hands. "It's because of you, that I have a family here. Or at least, I have a brother. I can't begin to thank you, Levi."

He chuckled darkly, and dropped his hand from my skin, stepping towards the door as I sat to put my harness and straps on over my white pants.

"We'll see about that, Sawyer." He didn't smirk the slightest bit, but I could see it behind the cold look his grey eyes always seemed to hold. "Now get that fucking uniform on. You're making me late for breakfast." 

* * *

**_:D_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**:D :D :D**_

 ** _-J_**

* * *

Levi was standing at the corner of the hallway when I stepped out of my room, just a second or so after him, and hummed as I closed it behind me, and remembered to turn and lock it, before putting my key in my uniform jacket front pocket.

Walking over to him, I saw him give my cloak a glance, and I smirked.

"This was your's, wasn't it?" He didn't say anything. "Is it cool if I wear it? I like having mine as a spare."

"Whatever, Sawyer." He didn't roll his eyes, but it sounded like it. "Let's get going already."

I just smiled and nodded. Taking the stairs next to him, I restarted humming.

We were walking down one of the main corridors, toward the mess hall I assumed, when Levi's voice made me stop.

"Arianna." "Yes, Captain?"

He turned towards me, gripping my covered elbow to make me look at him, and know he was serious.

"You're going to teach me everything you know about the world you come from."

"What?" I blinked, "I mean, why?" But then, it hit me. "My sketchbook..."

"I've never seen anything like what you draw in that shitty book." he deadpanned, like it wasn't a compliment. I held back my smile.

"Okay, Levi." I replied after a minute, and he let go of my arm, "But there are things I wont be able to explain. You know that, right?"

He scoffed, and we started walking again, the big wooden doors in sight. "Are you saying I wont be able to comprehend, Sawyer?"

"Not at all, actually." I said with a laugh, "I'm just letting you know there are things I can't tell you, even though I know the truth, to a point. So, we make it a rule now - I can't tell you anything that might change things in the future. Sound good?"

"Even if it means saving innocent lives?" He countered with a scowl.

"Think about it like this," I replied gently, and lowered my voice as we came to a stop in front of the doors, so no one could hear our conversation from inside, "Say I tell you something, and we work together to stop it from happening at all. Then what? The chain of events following would be completely askew from the original, and both of us would be completely in the dark. And then what help would I be? What would be my purpose in this world?"

He seemed to get it, but I continued.

"But this way, you can still be smarter than all the kids in class, get to know me better, and save your friends along the way. To do that, there are things I have to keep from you, and everyone else."

"You make a lot of sense, Sawyer, I'll give you that."

"Thanks!" I smiled, and motioned for him to open the door. "Lead the way, Captain."

"Cut that shit out." He sneered, and I held back my laugh as he held open the door for me, before leading me over to the table where Hanji and a few others were sitting.

I took the chair beside Kelis, who was directly across from Hanji, and smiled as I said, "Squad Leader Zoe, I'd like to apologize for making you wait for me earlier. I didn't get to sleep until late last night."

"Oh, dont worry about that! Black informed me that you're not very easy to wake up, either. I'm surprised you knew I was there." she smiled back, picking up her tea cup filled with coffee, and I laughed as I said, "Levi told me after he kicked my door in, but still. Petra had mentioned someone would come get me for breakfast. I should've been awake, at least."

"No point in dwelling on it now." a familiar face spoke up from next to Hanji, "Name's Oluo. It's nice to have another pretty face around here."

I smiled awkwardly, trying not to punch him and make him bite his tongue off this time, but was distracted when Levi seemed to return out of nowhere, pulling a chair up next to me after setting a teacup in front of me.

"Thank you, Captain Levi." I brightened, picking it up with both hands.

 _Hold up, did Levi just bring me tea?!_

Shaking off the jolt of jitters that ran through me at the thought, I looked up from my tea and caught Kelis giving me a look. _Shit. She's on to me!_

"Erwin is calling a squad meeting this afternoon." Levi stated, and Hanji leaned in as she exclaimed in excitement, "OOOO! Is it to plan another expedition? Are we going to try to capture more titans? I have sooo much more to study!"

"Who knows what Erwin's planning." Oluo rolled his eyes, and I sipped my teas as Kelis and Levi remained stoic. "I doubt he even knows what he's doing."

"Just because he's the newest commander, doesn't mean he's clueless." I cut in, and the entire table's eyes turned to me. I shrugged, taking another sip of my tea. It was awesome, after all.

"Commander Erwin is the just, the ultimate man of mystery."

"I like that." Hanji perked up, "You don't mind if I use that one, do you Arianna?"

"Not at all." I answered with a giggle. I saw Kelis smirk out of the corner of my eye, and smiled down at my cup.

"How's your new quarters, Ari?" She asked, and I noticed the superiors at our table turn to gape at her. I guess she'd been sitting here for a while before I was, and like usual, hadn't said a damn word until now. Typical Kelis.

"So you heard, ne?" I sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, I have my own room. It's nice, but I'll always miss bunking with you, Kels. Did you get a new roommate?"

"She's bunking with me!" Hanji practically squealed, clapping her hands together, "Isn't that great!"

"Shitty glasses, would you calm the fuck down?" Levi hissed, leaning back in his chair as he sipped his tea, and she ignored him with a laugh as she focused in on Kelis.

"Won't it be so much fun, Black? We get to experiment, and hang out together!"

I stifled a laugh at the look on my best friend's face, that screamed HELP ME LORD. 

* * *

I caught up with Kelis after breakfast, the two of us taking a trip down to the stables to check up on our horses.

Of course, she made it known that she could tell something was bugging me, but I played it off as nothing. It wasn't like I could tell her the things I told Levi.

Dont get me wrong, I trusted Kelis with my life and then some, but this was torture-worthy intel, and I wasn't going to subject her to keeping my secrets for me. We had enough to worry about at Scout Regiment soldiers, after all.

She had things to do with Hanji and the rest of her squad, and Levi had practically told mine to fuck off for the rest of the day before he left the mess hall, I went back to my room.

There wasn't much to do at the castle. It was times like these I missed my ipod, and the tv.

I put my jacket on the back of my chair, and sat at my desk, picking up my pencil to start drawing again.

I stopped short when I saw what page Levi had left my sketchbook open on, and felt myself smirk.

It was one of the older ones, dated in the corner from early into my first year in the Cadet Corps.

I had drawn Levi from memory, or probably from one of my dreams.

I'd drawn him sleeping, knowing I'd never seen him like that before, even in my world.

 _Maybe this is what made him really believe me…_

I smiled to myself, and flipped to a blank page. 

* * *

The bathroom closest to my room was just around the corner in the hallway, the last door before mine and Levi's at the end.

I had cleaned my entire room spotless before realizing the hours I spent drawing earlier had left me covered here and there with black smudges.

I hadn't seen any point in putting my dirty uniform back on after I showered. After wrapping myself in my towel, and folding my clothes over my arm, I peeked out of the door to make sure the coast was clear before I dashed the few feet to the safety of the corner, and then to my bedroom.

I had already darted inside, turned around, and locked the door from the inside, before I even noticed he was there, laying back on my bed from where he sat on the side.

I jumped when I saw him, not expecting anyone to be in my room, let alone Levi.

Throwing my clothes into the basket next to my dresser, with the other dirty clothes I'd picked up earlier, I warned in a growl, "Don't scare me like that."

"Or what?" He tch-ed back, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me and state the obvious. "So thats where you were."

I hummed in agreement, holding my towel together at the top with one hand while I grabbed clothes from my dresser with the other.

Holding everything in one hand, I turned to look at him. "Get out before I make you."

"And miss the show?" He joked coldly, and I glared, before I played right back.

"Ask nicely, and maybe I won't charge you admission."

He sighed out a small laugh, but it made me smile. He stood from my bed, and went to the door, flipping it unlocked as he said, "I'll be back with tea."

"Good, because the coffee in this place is total shit compared to back home."

I heard him laugh as my door was pulled closed and started putting on my pajamas, a light blue colored threadbare shirt I'd borrowed from Armin way back when, that hung off my shoulder no matter how many times I tried to fix it, and a black pair of shorts I'd made, that were a lot like the high waisted cotton activewear shorts I used to buy from the mall.

Sitting at my desk, I saw that my bra strap was showing, and didn't really think anything of it.

Levi had seen way more earlier.

I was pinning my hair up in a twisty bun, sticking a thick silver clip into it to hold it in place, when Levi came back, carrying a small tray with two tea cups and a small kettle, as well as a small jar filled with sugar cubes.

 _He… knows how I like my tea?  
_ _What the hell is this shit?!_

"What is that?" He asked, eyes on my sketchbook, flipped open to one of the pages I'd worked on earlier.

I pointed to the drawing on the page, as he poured the tea. "It's a beach. The planet were on is called Earth, and seventy-five percent of it is covered in water, that we called the ocean. It's made completely of salt water - there's one part of it where the salt content id so high, you can only float in it. No matter what you do, you rise to the surface. - and where it meets land, there's usually sand, rocks maybe, and people would bring their families there for fun."

He was quiet as I put a few sugar cubes in my cup, and stirred them with the small spoon sitting on the tray. I looked up, and laughed, making him scowl at me and ask angrily, "What's so funny?

"Nothing," I said through my fading giggles, "It's just, you had the same look on your face that my little brother did the first time he asked me about the ocean. He used to have one of the books banned by the King, that his mother and father had given him when he was little.""

"Did he..?"

I knew what he was asking right away but the tone in his voice, and shook my head no before I smiled fondly.

"I got him out of Shiganshina, but I had to leave him in the refugee camps with our grandfather when I joined the military. But, now him and the two kids he grew up with are in their first year of the training corps. One is the top in their class."

"Good for him." he deadpanned, and I beamed, "Her, actually. Mikasa Ackerman."

His usual uninterested expression turned to one of confusion, so I explained with a wave of my hand, trying to get back on subject. "I think she might by a cousin of yours, possibly, but I dont know. Anyway, that's not important. You'll meet them in a few years when they join."

He'd taken a liking to sitting on my bed, I'd noticed, and I didn't mind, so I turned my chair so I could face him, and still be able to set my cup on the corner of my desk.

"You talk about your younger brother-" "Armin." I interrupted, earning a glare from him, before he continued, "Armin, like he's really your brother. What about before?"

"I was an only child, and my parents were divorced. My dad had remarried, and she was nice. But my mom was always really strict, and I lived mostly with her. Armin and his grandfather took me in when I was off of bedrest, mostly because both of Armin's parents were already dead, and the doctor you brought me to already had his son Eren, and Mikasa, who they adopted when her family was murdered."

I let out a sad excuse for a laugh, before picking up my cup and taking a sip, holding it in my lap as I crossed my legs in front of me.

"I don't know what happened to me before waking up there. I wish I did, so I could kill whoever cut me up so bad, I'd be scarred for life. Personally, I think it was my mom."

He sighed, but added in his opinion. "I doubt it. It looked like you' been sliced up with a 3DMG blade, most likely."

"I'm over it." I said with a shake of my head, "I like it better here, anyways. So I try not to think about _my_ life before, and rather, just focus on life in general."

"Hmm…" He acknowledged, before he added, "Show me another one of your scribbles."

I laughed lightly, but flipped to another page and held it up.

"Okay, okay. Bossy." He raised an eyebrow at my mumbled comment, but ignored it as I started to tell him about the picture. "I drew this back when they were little, before Shiganshina fell. See, that's my brother, Armin, and his friends Eren and Mikasa. The Yeagers used to count on me to keep them out of trouble when they were out on the town, but Mikasa eventually took over, and Armin was never really one to start anything with anyone."

"So, essentially, what you're saying, is that your brother is a little bitch."

I knew he was probably teasing, but I stood from my chair so quick, the legs scraped against the wood floor loudly, making his pay attention as I seethed, " _Don't you ever make fun of my brother again, Levi, or I swear to all that is holy I will end you."_

He tch-ed, and just looked at me.

I pointed at the door. "If you can't do that, get the fuck out of my room."

He was quiet, but looked away when I didn't back down from him.

"Sorry."

I sighed and sat on the bed beside him, my bare leg touching his as I bounced slightly on my mattress. "It's fine, but trust me when I tell you, my brother is not fucking weak. He's smart as hell, and even if he's not as physically strong as the rest of the cadets in his class, that's not the only thing that makes a good soldier. I could be as built as Erwin or Zacharius, but if I was meek on the inside, it wouldn't count for shit."

"That's true enough." He deadpanned, and I let out a tired sigh as I laid back across my made bed, much like how I'd found Levi earlier, staring up at the ceiling.

I glanced over when I felt him do the same, and turning on my side to face him.

"Levi?" He turned those beautifully cold, steel grey eyes towards me, after he'd crossed his arms under his head. "Huh?"

"I thought talking to you would be hard." I admitted, getting quieter as I sighed, annoyed with myself, "Fuck, I am such a fucking girl sometimes… Every time you touch me, I practically turn to ice."

"We're in the same shitty boat, you know." he replied, and I saw him run his hand through his hair as he added in a low, breathy growl, "I swear, if I ever see you bite your lip again…"

I didn't know what to say. He'd literally left me speechless.

I'm almost a hundred percent sure my brain just shut off entirely, because the next words out of my mouth, well, just shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking. More like jumping off the Wall Rose and into a giant sea of titans.

"You can stay, if you want."

Like a jolt of lightning, Levi's usual stoic silence made my brain turn back on at the flip of a switch, and run at full speed, over thinking every horrible way he could completely turn me down, or punch me in the face.

I never expected him on top of me, smashing his lips to mine. 


End file.
